As is well known, a variety of commercial marketing display systems are currently being utilized in the trade to market merchandise to the public. With competition between establishments becoming increasingly more intense, the importance of aesthetics and utility of such display racks has been recognized with such display systems often times providing the critical difference in persuading consumers to purchase displayed products.
Additionally, however, due to the intense competition existing between commercial and retail establishments, the costs of such display systems has become critical with large national retail and commercial establishments typically requiring standardization of merchandise racks to maintain capital costs to a minimum. One such merchandise rack that has gained substantial usage in commercial and retail display applications comprises a conventional tubular metal rack system often times known as a tandem rack which include a plurality of elongate slots formed on the front side thereof adapted to receive plural shelves or struts to support merchandise thereon. Although such conventional metal racks possess substantial strength and cost benefits to be widely utilized in the trade, they additionally are somewhat unsightly in use rendering the display systems more conducive for warehouse applications as opposed to retail-oriented display use.
As such there exists a substantial need in the art for an apparatus and method of retrofitting conventional metal rack/tandem rack display systems to include better aesthetics suitable for commercial/retail establishments which further may be rapidly mounted upon the conventional metal racks to meet the diversity associated in modern display systems.